Talk:Panther Blizzard
Does fubuki help Yuki learn this move nope Youra Konoha Rabbit ' ' 20:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i think he does because in the Flashback he tried to do it but it failed and he wanted to give up in that hissatsu. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 20:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) wasn't that when he was trying to teach him Eternal Bizzard? though I better check that episode cause it was long ago and I don't remember much Youra Konoha Rabbit ' ' 20:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It was Eternal Blizzard that Fubuki helped Yukimura with. He did try to help him try to create his own hissatsu (a.k.a. this move) but was unable to finish helping as he had been removed from Hakuren. So technically, Yukimura was the one to finish the move, alone. Colour change? Am I the only one who has noticed that Panther Blizzard looks different to how it was before? It used to be crystal white, but now it seems more golden when Yukimura strikes the ball? Take a look at the difference Maybe their moves have evolved now? (Another thing to notice is that there is no typography). GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]11:12/08.1.2013 Yeah maybe your right Gouenji cause also dont forget the pic in the movie too it looks more blue then in the Go Series aswell. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) It's most probably chained with White Hurricane though.... 11:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Last time I checked, Panther Blizzard wasn't a chain shoot? But maybe it could be exclusive to the anime. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]12:02/08.1.2013 I also think this is a chain shot with White Hurricane. This color in yellow doesn't really have anything to do with Panther Blizzard's primary color, which is blue. So, it is most likely to be White Hurricane's color. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right, as much as I wanted it to be something else ugh. Well we know one thing now though, this shot is definitely scoring// GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]13:25/08.1.2013 Manual How do we get this hissatsu in the GO game ? I would like to equip it to Hakuryuu. --Torch92 (talk) 10:55, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Well for that hissatsu its supposed to be wifi downloadable only. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to say but Panther Blizzard was distributed in a event, but is not known if this change in the european games. Denrai Houtou, Noboriryu and Britannia Cross are also event only hissatsu. --Garchopex (talk) 04:12, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I hope it changes in the EU version... They have already changed some things like Roundy's moveset... Well I really hope we can get the manual with wi-fi. :/ --Torch92 (talk) 10:21, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Roundy? Is that Rolling?~ I so, what did they change?~ Did they change God Hand V?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:01, July 3, 2014 (UTC)